


How so?

by Ryuuwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Just something short, M/M, Make Outs, The cheesiest of Fluff, like so much fluff, you have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuwriter/pseuds/Ryuuwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed that lots of people compare Derek and stiles to Wolverine and Spider-man, and I thought about how they are really more like Raven and  Beast Boy from Teen titans. I'm sure I'm not the only one who has thought of this but I just had to write it. So yeah, Here is something really fluffy and kind of stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How so?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it.  
> Un-beta'ed  
> read at own risk  
> I own nothing

“Babe! You are totally the Raven to my Beast Boy!” Derek lowered his book slightly and eyed Stiles from his spot on the couch in the apartment they both shared. Stiles had burst into the room and swiftly drooped his bag on the floor before closing the door behind him.

  
“Oh really? But wasn’t it last week you said I was the Poison Ivy to your Harley Quinn? Or the week before that The Superman to your Batman, Still don’t think that one makes a lot a sense, really it should be the….”

  
“Yes, yes, yes! But this time, and hear me out, is totally different”, Stiles insisted laying down on the couch and laying his head in the lap of his Alpha. He always did this when he wanted attention and Derek wasn’t fully invested in giving it to him. “Just hear me out ok?” He said looking up at his Alpha with his doe eyes. Derek sighed and closed his book with a fond smile stretched across his lips and put it aside. Stiles beamed up at Derek after he put it down, happy to be heard.

  
“Alright, what’s your reasoning,” he asked running one of his hands through the students short locks, letting his other hand rest over the back of the couch. Most people used to think Derek hated when Stiles would interrupt him with what they considered silly things, when really Derek loved it when Stiles spoke of ‘silly’ things. He felt happy and at ease because it meant that Stiles thought of something and then immediately thought to tell Derek; it was normal and welcomed when he got his daily fun fact text. Stiles also reminded Derek that he didn’t have to be serious all the time, he saw Derek for the giant nerd he was, and let Derek’s silly dorky-ness come out. That’s not to say they didn’t have their fair share of serious conversations too though. They were both adults with responsibilities, they spoke about things that were going on at work and school, and supported each other like any couple did. They worked, much to peoples surprise, it was good.

  
“Well see you are like Raven because you’re broody, a loner, have a dark secret, a good dose of dry humor, and a thing for mouthy, funny, hyperactive cuties, A.K.A Moi,” Stiles explained counting the traits on his fingers.

  
“If by funny you mean annoying, and bad a telling jokes, then yes that totally makes sense,” Derek teased.

  
“Oh come on, babe,” he whined, “you love my jokes, top tier stuff.”

  
“Mmhm, whatever you say, Dear,” Derek said continuing to run his fingers through Stiles hair. “But I guess I can see how you’re like Beast Boy, loud mouthed, huge dork, cocky to no end, and the fact that you both have rather unfortunate names checks out too, Genim,” Derek confirms smirking down at his mate, as he glared right back.

  
“You know I’m really regretting letting you take those Polish lessons,” who knew Derek had a knack for the language. “And I am just, if not more, awesome than Beast Boy,” Stiles argued, his pout deepening.

  
“I agree, you are definitely more awesome then Beast Boy, you know why?” Derek asked smiling at Stiles questioning face. “It’s because no one can ever compare to my Mate,” He said, completely sincere as he leaned down closer to the boy, “my Stiles.” Closer, and close, until a loud snort broke the moment.

  
“God you are so cheesy,” Stiles said with a laugh, pushing Derek’s face away and sitting up and turning to his Alpha on his knees. But before he could say another word Derek had him pushed down on the couch.

  
“Am I? Well that’s too bad for you I guess,” Derek said from above him.

  
“How so?” Stiles mumbled a little dazed, he loved being held down, loved when Derek took charge.

  
“Because…”Derek started to trail off preferring to lower his head to his mate’s neck and scent him. Sucking at his shoulder until he elicited a lewd moan from the boy. He continued to suck and lick Stiles neck and shoulders until he started to mumble incoherently, mind gone elsewhere. The room was hot and every sound was replaced with Stiles, Derek could smell his arousal everywhere, he could tell that Stiles wanted this. But Derek had other plans apparently as he stopped and got up off of his Mate, “it mean I have to rethink you surprise.” He said smoothly, like he hadn’t almost gotten his boyfriend off by chewing on his throat. Stiles stared at the ceiling for a few moment’s waiting for his brain to reboot, and process what Derek had said.

  
“Wait, what surprise?” Stiles asked sitting up and looking over the back of the couch at the Alpha, who had made his way over to the kitchen area. He said nothing just shrugged and walk out of the room towards their bed room. Stiles stared after him for a moment before vaulting himself over the couch to follow after his Mate. “Derek, you can’t just do that! What surprise?! What are you talking about?! Derek?! You can’t just get a guy hard like that and then walk away! Let alone tell him there was a surprise and say he can’t have it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it, leave kudos and comments if you'd like, feel free to give advice too. I'm also thinking about turning this into an podfic! Let me know if you would be interested in something like that.
> 
> Ryuu


End file.
